Clyde Colte
Clyde Colte (クライヅ コルツ, Kuraidu Korutu) also known as "Clyde, The Six Rings", is a Mage who specializes in Holder Magic, namely Ring Magic, a magic that he attributes to his nickname. Handling the band's electronics and various musical keyboard instruments, he's the youngest member of Wings of Archadia, which the band sometimes teases him for. Clyde comes from a wealthy family living in the Sky District of Ilmarinen, his father being a Jarl of Trade within the Circle of Seven, but has chosen to leave that behind to live in the Industrial District with the rest of the band in an effort to became a famous musician and see the world beyond the mountains of Tuska. Appearance Clyde is a youthful young man appearing in his late teens with wispy medium length blonde hair and lively brown eyes. He's relatively short, standing at only 5'3", and has a slender build, heightening his adolescent frame, and has somewhat effeminate features. He's usually seen wearing slacks, button down shirts untucked with the sleeves slightly rolled up and collar open, vest and loosely tied tie, leather belts and rather expensive designer shoes. His outfits change from day to day, and are always clothes considered trendy or celebrity-like. Of all the members of Wings of Archadia, he possesses the largest wardrobe, rivaling Mina's own. He sports a lot of jewelry, namely several piercings in his ear, a necklace, two hoop bracelets and his six rings: two on one hand and four on the other. He also keeps his nails painted black because, as he puts it, "makes him look like a rockstar", though Nestor makes fun of his constant need to look the part. Clyde can also be seen with a pair of large green headphones during his time off, where he listens to the band's songs or new mixes that he's working on. Personality Clyde is much more jovial and carefree than the rest of the band members. He greatly enjoys the rock and roll lifestyle, and savors every moment of it, often teen taking pictures with the fans and signing autographs. Being a teenager, he still has some maturing to do and, as such, gets himself into trouble sometimes when seen goofing around too much, though the band regard him as a good friend and great musician. Generally, Clyde is the joker within the group, often playing practical jokes on his fellow band members. He usually shares in such behaviour with Jakko Wohlhart, the drummer for Wings of Archadia, and the two view each other like brothers with Jakko being very protective of the youth. He's rather playful, but still has a good heart and helps those he sees who are in trouble, sometimes being a bit brazen in his actions and quick to be a hero. Because of his age, he sometimes gets annoyed when other view him a helpless kid and wishes to be treated as an equal within the group. This makes him quick to the trigger when it comes to standing up to people, and dislikes when people tease him about his age. Everytime they're at Stocks Pub, Nestor constantly watches him to make sure he's not sneaking alcohol and meets Clyde with a scowl when he tries to do so. While not appearing so, he's very observant and has a knack for knowing when things aren't what they seem or when someone is troubled and/or hiding something. Usually, he approaches people he knows that are acting in this manner, but this could be more to do with his brash nature. Clyde has tried, and failed, on several occassions to understand Zander Isdal, but gave up once the latter gave him a rather menacing gaze. This made him respect other people's privacy, especially when regarding Zander and Allastr. He comes from a rich background, so its hard to understand why Clyde would choose to live in the slums of Ilmarinen with the rest of the band. When asked, he responded with "I going where the music takes him". His passion has always been for music, especially when it comes to generating new sounds with his electronic equipment. He style is very similar to "dubstep" and it greatly influences his music writing. He's hardly ever seen without his headphones or tapping away with his foot or hand when imagining the music in his head. It's unknown what his status is with his family but Clyde regards Wings of Archadia as a second one, Nestor being the father figure and the rest of the group as his siblings. History Coming Soon. Plot *001. From The Top Of The World *002. Journey to Magnolia *004. Breaking up the Band *005. Follow the Leader *006. Dark Days Coming *007. A World Without Music *008. Back On The Road Magic & Abilities Clyde Colte is a gifted mage though lacks certain training that places him as the weakest member within Wings of Archadia. His style of fighting is focused solely on speed-based attacks and stealth to help compensate for his average combat ability. Among his physical abilities, his speed is the most noteworthy and is further enhanced through his speed ring. Its been noted that Clyde is currently training to elevate himself within the ranks of the guild with Jakko and Roffe as his current mentors. Physical Abilities Hand-to-Hand Combatant: 'While not nearly as gifted as Royce or Zander, Clyde is still considered a scrappy fighter who can throw a mean punch when pushed. Considering his size, he uses anything in his immediate surroundings as a weapon if necessary. When fighting, his style is mainly described as brawling, and equally uses hands, feet and even his head to inflict damage. He typically uses his surroundings to his advantage to make up for his smaller frame, using objects if necessary and when he's unable to cast his magic. Most of his combat skills are used in conjunction with his White Ring to deliver speed based attacks and render his targets unconcious with a single strike. Like his magic, he's slowly training in basic hand-to-hand fighting with sparring partners such as Roffe and Jakko. Magical Abilities '''Magical Power: '''As a mage, Clyde clearly posseses some level of magical power, though it is unknown what level of power that is. Clyde has expressed difficulty in focusing his magical energies, which could explain why his power seems to fluxuate. At his best, he's able to perform several spells in quick succession without strain. While at other times, he's shown to tire after only a few spells and are known to be considerably weaker. Its been hinted that his confidence is also at fault for his fluxuating power. When exhibiting great confidence in himself and his abilities, he quickly becomes a formidable mage, able to string several spells together in perfect sequence and overcome entire groups. When facing stronger mages, or if his confidence wanes, the spells that he can cast lose some of their power and he's known to visibly tire of extended use. Clyde is currently trying to overcome these mental blocks through training and is slowly becoming stronger with each session. Ring Magic 'Ring Magic (指輪魔法 Yubiwa Mahō) is a Holder Type Magic that allows the caster to cast different Magics and spells with special rings. Clyde possesses a total of six rings, each of which have different magical properties. Clyde stated that he was never good at focusing his own magical energies into one area but could naturally learn the basics of any magic, thus using the several rings he has to cast those energies. Unfortunately, because he's splitting his magical power over several rings, he's only capable of unleashing one or two spells at full power per ring, otherwise spells will begin to lose their effect and strength. Another drawback to using so many rings is that stressing their power can cause an overload and degrade the rings to the point they become unusable, or even on rare occassions cause them to explode with potentially lethal effect. He's shown some skill in the use of Ring Magic, considering the different forms of magic he's able to produce. While there is an always present danger of destorying the rings through overuse, Clyde is able to effectively use the magic of two rings while remaining relatively safe and instinctively know when they are reaching their limits and require a cooldown. Because of his father's position as a Jarl of Trade, Clyde was able to attain the six rings he currently uses with his Black Ring being a particularly expensive purchase. *'Silver Ring:' This ring is located on his left thumb and commands Wing Magic (風魔法 Kaze Mahō). The ring is silver with its band in the shape of a feather wrapping around Clyde's thumb and connects at the top to a small silver jewel. By commanding the winds, Clyde can produce powerful gusts to knock back his opponents and sweep them up in small tornadoes to throw them into the air. It is currently known that his silver ring only possesses two spells which: **'Shatter Wind' (壞す風, Kawasu Kaze): By twisting the jewel, a large white Magic Seal appears in front of Clyde which he then places his ring hang against the surface, gripping his wrist with the other hand, and unleashes a barrage of discs composed entirely of condensed air as the seal shatters in the process. These discs are strong enough to knock back his opponents, signaling they have sufficient force behind these attacks, and can be used either on a single target or an entire group. Clyde typically uses this spell to distract his opponents before following up with a more powerful spell. **'Tornado' (竜巻, Tatsumaki): By touching his ring, Clyde summons another white Magic Seal and swipes his hand across it, creating a small tornado that sweeps his opponents into the air. This spell is very similar to Twister, and is ideally used to clear an area of opponents by creating a small wind storm. Tornado can vary in size but its largest version can sweep up more than half of a dozen individuals. Also, Clyde can use this spell to blow away smoke or other gaseous materials that may either be harming him or obscuring his vision. *'Red Ring:' This ring is located on his left pointer finger and commands Fire Magic (火の魔法 Hi no Mahō). This ring is gold with a ruby band that wraps around its center. The ruby center seems to pulse with yellowish energy when exposed to light, as if a small existed inside it. **'Heat Wave' (炎暑, Ensho): Clyde points his fist at his opponent, clutching his wrist with the other hand and casts a red Magic Seal directly in front of him. From the seal, a stream of pure fire rushes out to completely engulf a target, seriously burning them in the process. While this is the only fire magic spell Clyde is capable of casting, its still quite powerful and able to counter other similar fire spells. Also, this spell requires very little time to prepare and casts rather quickly. The fire itself can reach scorching temperatures and char the environment black when it makes contact against it, even going so far as to melt steel. While primarily doing burning damage, it still possesses enough force to knock back targets if hit directly by it. This means it does have concussive properties alongside its elemental attack. *'Aqua Blue Ring: '''This ring is located on his right thumb and commands 'Water Magic' (水の魔法 ''Mizu no Mahō). The ring appears turquoise and in the shape of a wave wrapping around his finger, crashing against a pearl that sticks out slightly from it. **'Torrent '(奔流, Honryū): Clyde first rubs his ring and thrusts his hand forward, creating a magical seal in front of him. From there, Clyde can eject streams of high pressurized water with such force that it can cleanly slice through solid matter, such as wood and stone, with apparent ease. While this can be released as a large projectile, Clyde can also release smaller versions of these attacks that have less power but travel must faster. By ejecting a large quantity of these smaller projectiles, he can create a momentary offensive barrier in front of him and overwhelm his opponents. *'Yellow Ring:' This ring is located on his right middle finger and commands a form of Light Magic (光の魔法 Hikari no Mahō) with explosive properties. This ring appears as a gold ring with a cross emblem and a black jewel set where the two lines intersect. **'Branding Light' (焼き印光, Yakiin Hikari): This spell requires Clyde to make contact with a target for it to work. By placing his ring on a surface, Clyde produces a yellow magical seal and leaves behind a glowing circle with a cross intersecting it. This seal acts as a brand that remains on his target for as long as he wills it to be. By snapping his fingers, the brand will then detonate and cause a large blinding explosion. It is unknown if snapping his fingers is a requirement or if its merely for theatric purposes. Using this in conjunction with his speed ring, he's able to strike on opponent and clear to a safe area in nearly a flash, without his target being aware of the initial branding. **'Branding Light: Extermination' (焼き印光 • 惨殺, Yakiin Hikari: Zansatsu): Similar to the Branding Light spell, except with the distinct ability to produce more and therefore brand several targets in a single action if combined with his speed ring. Clyde typically does a pass in between his targets and brand them in the process. Then once he's at a safe distance will detonate all of them simultaneously, creating a wide explosion and engulfing everything around the blasts. This spell also allows him to brand objects in several areas to cause explosions and weaken large structures, barriers or create momentary distractions and allow a followup attack. *'White Ring: '''This ring is located on his left pinky and appears as a white band with wing patterns wrapping all around it's entire length. The white ring primary function is that it greatly increases his speed, similar to the effects of '''High Speed' (神足 Hai Supīdo) and as such, he's able to move at extremely fast speeds that are almost indiscernible to the human eye. This allows him to move within an area without being caught or knock down several opponents before they are able to react. At its fastest level, Clyde can snatch a stationary object from a table without being seen and have it appear as if the object instantly disappeared. An interesting effect of this ring is that he does not generate any sort of wind when moving past things, making his movements undetectable. This could mean that while it increases his speed, it may be something different than High Speed Magic as it only effects him. When applied in combat, Clyde is able to launch simple kicks or punches, but still deliver them with considerable power behind it. This allows him to make up for his lack of hand-to-hand training and instead focuses on agility and speed to overcome his opponents. Clyde also applies this Magic when using his Branding Light so that he is able to place its seal on targets without their knowledge and detonate them before its too late. *'Black Ring:' This ring is located on his left middle finger and takes the form of a simple black onyx ring with a smooth surface. Its current magical properties are unknown, but Clyde mentioned that this ring is the rarest in his collection with the Magic that it can wield particularly terrifying. Stats Clyde's statistics are listed to the left. These statistics are a close approximation of his baseline abilities. They do not reflect his full potential, and may vary during moments of stress or determination. As such, they are not to be taken as definitive stats, but merely as an overall indication of his level of power. His statistics are broken down to: Offense, Defense, Speed and Intelligence, with a fifth statistic specific to his character which is Maturity. Trivia *His theme song is Clockmaker by Vexare. *Clyde provides music for Stocks Pub, and is the DJ for the establishment. Category:Holder-Mage Category:Holder Magic